


Captured by the demon lord (f4m)

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Femdom, Futanari, Light Bondage, Mommy Dom, Nursing Handjob, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, gwa, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Long before the great war, a woman formed Saga, an adventuring band that traveled the lands and did odd jobs. They made a name for themselves, but tragically broke up when the woman discovered she was the last of an ancient magical bloodline, one the humans had declared demonic. After being betrayed by her friends, she returned to her lost homeland in the hopes of unifying the disparate groups there. Years later, the Demon Lord's alliance is about to finish off the Empire, when the woman discovers her old friend, and former second-in-command of Saga among the fray. Since those days, he's been taken in by the Empire as their chosen hero. Yet, the Demon Lord knows of a different prophecy, and is determined to take him home in order to make it come true.
Kudos: 21





	Captured by the demon lord (f4m)

[F4M] Captured by the Demon Lord [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Futa] [Yandere] [Mommy dom] light [Bondage] [Nursing Handjob] [Face Fucking] [Doggy Style] [Anal Creampie] [Aftercare] [Fantasy] and [Rape] just in case

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Mischievous} Wakey, wakey. 

Come on, honey. It’s time to get up.

There you are. 

{Trying to soothe him} Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby. Don’t struggle. 

Shh, I'm here. 

There’s no use fighting, anyway. I’ve got you all nice and tied up.

But that’s just to prevent you from getting any silly ideas about escaping. I don’t expect I’ll need to keep you restrained for very long. 

Hmm?

[Brief pause to indicate response] 

{Gentle chuckle} Oh come now. I'm sure you can guess where this is.

That's right, sweetheart. You're in my chambers. I took you straight here after we captured you.

I even put a sleeping spell on you to make the journey go faster. Wasn't that kind of me? 

[Brief pause]

Oh, you were only out for a few days. We didn't travel with the rest of my forces, after all. It was faster to carry you on the back of my dragon.

[Happy] She took quite a liking to you, you know. And Fafnir is usually wary of humans. 

You should've seen her nuzzling her head up to you when we camped for the night. It was so sweet.

I'm sure the two of you are going to get along well. 

I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of my friends. They're so excited to finally meet the man I'm always going on about. 

I told them all about our time together as adventurers. How we used to travel the lands, looking for excitement, helping those in need.

[Gentle chuckle] And when we accepted a monster hunting job, you always insisted on trying to communicate with the target first. Of course, that sometimes got us in trouble. But when it did work, and we were able to resolve the conflict without even raising a blade, the whole group would be grinning for days. 

Those are always my favorite stories to tell.

{A little melancholy} I have a lot of good stories from back then. 

Do you remember how we used to stay up late, sitting by the campfire? Or how we'd spend hours in dirty taverns, waiting for our next job? 

{Laughing} Yeah, and every time I'd end up getting in a fight with someone. I just couldn't keep my nose out of trouble.

Gods, what I'd give to be back there with you all. I didn't appreciate how good we had it. 

[Sigh] These past years have been trying, to say the least. I've had to make some difficult decisions--decisions that concern the lives of many. And it isn't like when we were in the adventuring band. I was only a leader then; now the fate of entire nations lie in my hands. It's frightening, wielding that much power. And even though I am not alone, even though there are many here I call friend, my rule has come with a certain... loneliness.

I often find myself reminiscing about our old group, wishing we could be together again. Their faces are still very clear in my mind.

But most of all, I've missed you, sweetie. 

Saga's illustrious archer. My second in command. 

Who would've thought you'd become so famous. 'The great hero,' they call you. 'The chosen one.'

[Soft chuckle] I remember when you were just a simple hunter, a young man dreaming of adventure. You'd come to the academy every day after class to help me with my research, maybe hoping to learn a bit of magic along the way. 

It didn't take long for us to become friends. You were always so easy to talk to. I could go on for hours, telling you of all the wonderful things I'd read about, how much I wanted us to leave our sleepy little town.

And then, one day, we did. I convinced you to come with me on a grand journey. We struck out with our little band of adventurers, not knowing what future awaited us.

The world was ours to explore. We traveled beyond the edges of the map, saw things most people can only imagine. And with each job we did, our band became stronger.

Yet, as Saga grew in prominence, we began to attract the attention of... others. 

[Brief pause]

[Melancholy] I replay that night constantly, you know. I wonder what might've happened if I'd said something different, waited a few more days...

Sometimes I think it would've been better if my people had never found me. I'd lived my whole life without knowing who my real family was. It never bothered me, not really. I had you guys, after all. *You* were my family--the family I'd chosen.

Which made it even worse when you turned on me. 

Perhaps I was naïve to think I could convince you to join me, that you wouldn't judge me for who I am. 

{Pained laughter} How long had I led you, been the one you confided in? I'd *earned* your trust. And yet, the whole band betrayed me as soon as they learned I was 'of the demon's blood.' 

They didn't question the old tales, consider why the empire might vilify us. No, instead they drew their weapons and tried to kill me. 

All except for you, sweetie. 

You just stood there, paralyzed, as I knocked everyone else out. Didn't even notch an arrow. 

Were you merely too afraid to attack me? Or was there some other reason you stayed your hand? 

Perhaps it wasn't fear at all...

See, those nobles might think of you as some grand savor of humanity, a demon slayer. They sit behind their walls, praying you'll do their dirty work for them--that you'll put your life on the line to protect their gold, their land. But they don't know you like I do. They don't know that, when you had the chance to kill the demon lord herself, you couldn't. 

Because you don't really serve them. You never have. 

All this time you've just been waiting for your love to come back to you. 

[Happy] Well, here I am. 

I'm sorry it took me so long. 

If only we could've been reunited sooner. I tried to rescue you before, led a number of expeditions past enemy lines to search for you. But that was during the early days of the war, when they were still keeping you in the heart of the empire. Each time we tried to reach you, we were routed back. 

I wasn't as strong then as I am now. It would've been impossible to take you home without my troops paying the price. 

I wanted to go anyway, to crush those keeping us apart. But my generals advised against it, said that patience would pay off. 

And it seems they were right.

You're with me again. The empire is on its knees. What more could I hope for?

Just look at you, sweetie--all helpless and tied up. Mmm, and you were so cute, sleeping on the way here. I must admit, I had trouble holding myself back.

[Brief pause]

{Gentle laughter} This really shouldn't be a surprise. I've always loved you. From the very beginning--before this, even before we formed Saga, I knew I wanted to make you mine. 

Why do you think I always kept you so close? I had to keep you safe. I had to protect you.

Yet, I failed even at that. I wasn't able to take you with me on that fateful night. If I'd stayed, it would have meant having to kill the only family I'd ever know. And I wasn't prepared to do that. Even though they're traitors, even though they tried to kill me. So I left, believing I'd be able to return to take what's mine. 

I never thought the empire's priests would make you their champion, that they'd whisk you away to the capital to be trained by that ridiculous order of knights.

It all just happened so quickly. Before I knew it, you were gone. And every hour since then has been torture to me. You understand that, don't you? How painful it is, being apart from the one person you love more than anything? 

I should burn the empire to the ground for what they did to us. I should raze their precious mansions, cast the bodies of every noble into the sea. 

[Restraining herself] But I won't.

This war has gone on long enough. Too much has already been lost...

The time has come for peace.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

What's wrong? I thought you'd be ecstatic after hearing that. 

Don't you understand? I'm going to spare them.

[Pause to indicate response]

[Supercilious chuckle] The empire doesn't have any other choice *but* to surrender. It's on its last legs. One more push from me, and the whole kingdom comes crumbling down. 

I think you overestimate the empire's tenacity. 

Their army's already demoralized. They'll have to give up sooner or later. And once the people hear what's become of the 'great hero,' their will to fight will vanish completely. 

[Brief pause] 

Don't play coy, sweetie. You know what's going to happen to you. 

Oh, come now. Must I really spell it out?

{Soothing} You're going to marry me. 

{Sweet} I'm serious. I have it all planned out. There's going to be a grand wedding and everything. 

We'll have our own private ceremony before that, of course. The wedding itself will serve a more political purpose. 

[Pause to indicate response]

{Gentle laugh} Please. You don't really believe that, do you?

Ah. Well, the prophecy they told you isn't completely incorrect. 

Except, you were never destined to kill me. 

No. In the true prophecy, our war only ends when you become my groom.

This is fate, sweetheart. We were always meant to be together. 

So why don't you stop lying to yourself? It'll feel so much better to give in to me.

I can make you squirm and shudder under my touch. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

{Whispered} All you have to do is say that you love me, that you *belong* to me. 

It's a simple thing. Just submit to me, and I'll take care of that desperate ache for you.

What? You didn't think I'd notice how excited you've gotten? 

{Gentle laughter} Well, it's pretty hard to hide an erection like that. Especially when you're naked and tied up. 

Mmm, you're pent up, aren't you? I can tell.

Your cock is already twitching, and all I've done is run my hands over your chest. 

Maybe I should go a little lower. 

{Soft moan} That's it.

Tell me, is it frustrating? Feeling me rub your thighs like this? Being unable to move while I treat you like a toy?

Aw, baby, you're trembling...

Mommy wishes she could help you out. She really does.

But you've been a naughty boy, haven't you? {Soft moan} Yes, you have. 

And I can't do anything until I know you're sorry.

You *are* sorry, aren't you? 

{Mischievous chuckle} That's what I thought.

Tell mommy you love her, that you'll never abandon her again.

[Excited] Good boy. 

{Kissing} I forgive you. 

After all, it really isn't your fault.

They tricked you, made you think I'm your enemy. 

{Kiss} But that couldn't be further from the truth.

I'm not the evil monster they say I am. 

My generals never intended to conquer the world. I certainly didn't.

No. I don't want the world, I just want your half. 

But you already knew that. 

Mhm.

You're mommy's perfect little boy.

{Making out continues} That's why I'm going to give you a reward.

{Soft moan} Good boy. Keep moaning for me.

Yeah. Do you like it when I stroke you nice and slow?

{Making out continues} 

Gods, you must. You're already throbbing in my hand.

That's it. Just let mommy make you feel good.

Here. I'm going to get you lubed up.

{Spits in hand} {Could add some wet sounds for the remainder of the handjob}

There we go. 

{Kissing} See how my hand just glides up and down your shaft?

Up... and down... Up... and down...

{Soft moan} You look so adorable when you're worked up...

You're all flushed, and your legs are tensing...

Mommy's gotten turned on just from watching you.

{Kissing} I can't believe we're only doing this now.

I should've claimed you when we were still adventurers. 

{Making out continues}

You always slept like a rock. It would've been so easy to slip into your tent and have my way with you.

I bet you even wanted me to.

Come on. I saw the way you looked at me--the way you're looking at me now...

So shy and submissive. You just want mommy to take care of you. Isn't that right?

That's all you've ever wanted: to serve me. 

{Kissing} Good boy. Keep letting out those lovely moans. 

You don't have to worry about anything, baby. Mommy's got you.

Here. Why don't suck on my breasts.

Just let me take off my clothes... {she removes her clothes}

There we go. 

See how perky my nipples are? Don't they just look delicious?

Come on. I don't mind. 

{Moaning} Good boy. 

Fuck.... Good boy. 

You're making mommy feel really good.

Ah... You don't know how many--{Soft moan}--how many times I've fantasized about doing this with you. 

Seeing you clinging to me so desperately.... Taking you into my bosom, nursing you, as I stroke your beautiful cock...

{Moaning} My sweet baby boy. 

Mmm, switch to the other nipple, honey...

{Moaning} Good boy.

Ah, you're bucking your hips into my hand...

Are you getting close?

Yeah? I'm going to go a little faster, then.

Are you about to cum, baby?

Do it. Let out all that thick sperm. 

Show mommy how you cum...

Ah. *Good boy*.

That's it. You're spurting out a whole lot. 

{Kiss} Did you like that, sweetie?

{Kiss} Mhm? 

I bet that was the best orgasm you've ever had. Your eyes are even a little glassy.

But we aren't done yet.

Mommy needs some attention, too.

Let's get these restraints off you first. I don't think we're going to need them anymore.

You aren't going to try to run away, are you?

{Kiss} Good boy.

And... There. You're free again. 

[Brief pause]

Aw, do you miss being tied up?

You like it when I have my way with you. Is that it?

Gods, that's so sweet. Are you trying to make my heart melt?

Mmm. Well, don't worry. 'Cause you're getting down on your knees.

{Soft laughter} You heard me. Get onto the floor. 

Good boy.

Seeing you explode like that got mommy worked up. My cock's been bulging in my panties this whole time.

See how hard I am for you, baby? Some pre-cum's even leaking from the tip.

{Whispered} Why don't you clean it up?

{Moaning, grunting, as he starts licking the tip of her cock}

Yeah. Flick your tongue over the head.

{Moaning} Just like that. 

Mmm, good boy. 

Ah, I've never had my balls sucked on before. I didn't know--{moan}--that I'd like it this much.

Work the shaft, too. 

{Moaning, groaning} Holy shit...

Yeah, nice and slow. I want to enjoy this.

Oooh... fuck....

What's--what's that needy look you're giving me?

{Moaning} Do you want to suck me off, baby?

{Soft laughter} Such initiative.

Okay. But only if you ask nicely.

Say, "please let me suck your huge cock, mommy."

{Moaning} Don't get embarrassed now, baby boy.

{Brief pause}

Aw, it's okay. Mommy won't judge you. 

You don't ever have to feel guilty when you're with me. Got it?

Good boy. 

Take it slow. I'm pretty big.

{Moaning}

Oh gods, your mouth feels amazing, sweetie.

I won't be able to last very long at this rate.

{Moaning} Fuck...

Look up at me, baby. I want to see those pretty eyes of yours.

{Moaning} What did I do to get this lucky? 

The hero's sucking my cock so greedily. 

Weren't you supposed to cleanse the world of the evil scourge?

{Soft laughter} Imagine if they could see you now--the people's champion, on his knees for the demon lord. 

{Moaning}

Ah, is it alright if--if I put my hands on the back of your head?

I want to feel your lips--{moan}--wrapped around the base of my shaft.

Mmm, thank you, baby. 

Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay? Just tap my thigh and I'll stop.

Good boy... Take it all in.

{Moan} My cock's pressing against the back of your throat.

You're such a good boy, baby.

I'm going to start thrusting...

{Moaning, grunting} Yes! 

You like having your face fucked, don't you?

Yeah.

That's it. Gag on mommy's dick.

{Breathing harder} Fuck...

Your spit's dripping all over my balls, sweetie...

Oh gods...

Don't stop. I'm almost there.

Mmm, don't stop

Ah, mommy's--{intense moaning}--mommy's going to shoot her load down your throat.

Are you going to be a good little boy and swallow for me?

{Moaning} I'm so close...

Ah! I'm cumming!

I'm cumming!

[Improv to orgasm]

{Panting as she slowly comes down from her orgasm}

Fuck... 

Are you--are you alright, baby?

You look a bit... dazed.

{Soft chuckle} I didn't actually expect you to swallow it all...

Yeah, you made mommy really happy.

{Kiss} I taste good, don't I?

{Kissing}

{Sweet} How are you so cute?

It really isn't fair...

How can I control myself when you whimper like that?

Mmm, you don't want me to hold back? 

No? Should mommy take you however she likes?

{Could add a low growl}

Get back on the bed, sweetie.

I hadn't planned to consummate our marriage until after the actual ceremony. But I don't think I can wait that long anymore. 

Mmm. So, I'm going to mount you right here.

That's it. Stick your ass in the air.

Show me how much you want it--how much you *need* me to pound that tight little hole of yours.

Oh, good boy.

Just let me get you lubed up...

And a little bit for myself...

There we go. 

[Brief pause]

{Soft moan or grunt} Can the feel head of my cock pressing up against you?

{Whispered} Are you ready for mommy to pop your cherry?

Ah... I'm going to make you squirm...

{Moaning} Relax for me, baby...

I'm almost all the way in...

{Moaning, grunting} Holy shit. 

I'm going to start moving...

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

You're such a good boy, taking mommy's cock.

{Moaning, grunting} Let those moans out...

I love you, baby.

I've always loved you...

{Moaning} That's why I have to claim you.

Everyone has to know you belong to me...

Isn't that right, sweetie?

{Moaning} Fuck, keep rocking those hips into me...

Yeah, you like how hard I'm fucking you? Do you like how I'm--{soft groan}--stretching you out?

{Moaning} What a naughty husband I have...

Ah... so tight...

You're squeezing around me...

The hero's virgin hole...

Good boy. *Good boy*.

Mommy loves how obedient you're being...

Ah... take it, baby.

Take my fucking cock.

Say you belong to me.

{Slap} Say it!

Yes!

{Slap} You only love mommy, right?

{Slap} Fuck, that's it...

{Slap} You clench up every time I slap you.

Does it--{slap}--feel good when mommy punishes you?

Yeah, you're all mine, baby. 

I won't--{Moaning}--I won't let anyone else lay their hands on you.

Gods, you're leaking so much pre...

It must be so amazing when mommy's thick cock rubs against your prostate...

Mmm.. I'm going to make you cum with your little boy-pussy.

Would you like that?

Yeah? Want me to go even faster?

{Intense moaning and grunting as she gets closer to orgasm}

Good boy.

Ah... I can feel my balls tensing up, sweetie.

I'm about to cum....

{Moaning} Mommy's going to shoot her thick sperm inside you.

Yeah. Do you want mommy to seed you?

Fuck... Cum with me, sweetie...

Cum as I breed you!

Do it! Cum!

[Improv to orgasm] [Sex ends]

{Labored breathing as she slowly comes down from her orgasm}

Gods, you were incredible, baby.

{Soft moan} My cum's still leaking out...

{Chuckle} I made a mess of the great hero.

I've never seen you so... out of it.

That might've been a bit much for your first time.

Here. Mommy's going to give you cuddles to make it all better.

{Contented sigh} That's it. Just let me hold you nice and tight. 

I'll stroke your hair for you...

Good boy. 

Yeah. You're mommy's beautiful baby boy, and she's so glad you're home again.

That's right, baby. Your home is wherever I am.

It doesn't matter if it's a tattered tent or a great mansion; as long as you're with me, I'll keep you safe.

Mommy promises she won't ever let you out of her sight again. 

{Happy} After all, you're my husband now.

Mmm, are you starting to get sleepy?

I can feel your breath slowing down...

It's alright, sweetie. You can rest. 

Just listen to the steady beating of my heart...

Good boy. 

Sleep with your lover's arms wrapped around you. 

That's it. Let all that stress melt away. You don't have to worry about a thing.

Because of us, the fighting is over. The bloodshed has ended.

And the world can heal at last.

So dream peacefully. Dream of the bright future that awaits us.


End file.
